Walter Richards
Mr. Walter Richards *'First Appearance': Snow Blind *'Affiliations': Culdee Fell Railway, The Sodor Ironworks *'Friends': Ernest, Wilfred, Culdee, Shane, Patrick, Alaric, Eric, Catherine, The Fat Controller, The Thin Controller, The Small Controller, Jenny Packard, Sir Frederick Aura, Mr. Mason, 'Arry and Bert *'Enemies': Walter Sliggs, Carlo Debris, Dex and Winslow, Patriot *'Voiced By': Patrick McCarthy (Swashbuckler only), Darthwill3 (Culdee Fell onwards) Mr. Walter Richards is the controller of the Culdee Fell Railway. He is also secretly the hitman of Sir Frederick Aura. Bio Richards first appeared as Aura's hitman, attending the 'meeting' at Tidmouth between the Lumberjacks and Aura's goons. The Hitman aids Mr. Mason in convincing the Sodor Logging Company to continue its weapons smuggling agreement with Aura. Richards was later seen with Mason, spying on the railway at various points. Richards accompanied Mason, 'Arry, and Bert to Patriot's "welcoming party" when he accidentally ventured into the scrapyards. He and Mr. Mason threatened, then fatally shot, Patriot's crew before Patriot himself was thrown into the smelting pit. During the Munitions Incident, he accompanied Sir Frederick Aura when they, unseen by everyone other than Captain Grant, ventured to the military complex's outer balcony. Upon Aura's orders, he fired upon Paxton's fuel tankers, beginning the fire that eventually consumed the military complex. While Sir Frederick Aura went to meet up with Arry and Bert after this, Richards escaped via a different route. Richards and Mason later sabotaged D199 and D261 under Sir Frederick Aura's orders. The two thretened some signalman outside Walter Sliggs's refinery at The Mine Junction to keep the points set for disaster, ensuring the diesels would crash. He was invited to The Fat Controller's meeting at The Lumberyard. He was upset with the outcome of the meeting and had cracked open a drink before long. He was not hurt in the ensuing riot and fire, and soon met with Aura, who informed him that a loose end was far beyond its "expiration date." Richards was later seen attempting to assassinate a shepherd on the Culdee Fell Railway who had found Proteus's lamp on Aura's orders. Suddenly, the lamp shot out a burst of light up towards the heavens and Proteus' voice was heard, telling the shepherd to find him. The hitman was about to shoot the shepherd when he was distracted by a voice on nearby radio saying that Culdee had an accident, and when he turned back to finish the job, the shepherd and his flock disappeared. Following Samson and BoCo's incident with a rockslide, Richards shot and killed two of Aura's grunts who had drawn attention to their operations. He remained silent throughout the event, as Aura commanded him to find the lamp. Later, he was informed about the completion of Culdee's repairs and an upcoming meeting with The Fat Controller. This meeting concerned the fact that some people higher up were seeking to replace Walter with The Fat Controller, an action that would be impossible due to The Fat Controller's desire to retire and not wanting to burden Richard Hatt with running the Culdee Fell Railway in addition to the NRW. After this, Walter called up on Culdee to complete his prior assignment of checking one of the line's bridges, explaining to Culdee about the mental state of the Mountain Engines as a whole, and how he thought highly of Culdee compared to the rest of them. He left then to get some fresh air, but via his walkie-talkie, heard about how a wandering was dangling off of a bridge by his Shepherd's crook. Richards got drunk in his office when Aura contacted him via walkie-talkie, ordering him to retrieve the lamp. Persona Richards's history is shrouded in secrecy. He is an excellent shot, and almost never misses. As the hitman, is subservient to Sir Frederick Aura and, to an extent, Mr. Mason, and follows their orders without question. He has been described as a scary guy, who would break your knees in a back alley. Publicly, however, Richards maintains a well-respected status, and is seen as one of the powers of Sodor, as evidenced by the fact that he was considered as a candidate to replace The Fat Controller. He is seen by some of his engines as a bit flaky and mysterious, but none of them suspect the truth about him. Appearances *'Season 1': Snow Blind * Season 2: ' Paxton and Norman (''cameo), ''Grim Messengers of Doom, Rosie ''(cameo), ''James Goes on a Trip ''(cameo), Munitions, Blunderbuss (cameo), Aura of Menace, All the World's a Stage (cameo), Swashbuckler *Season 3:''' Logan Leaves his Mark, Samson, BoCo, and the Man in the Hills, Culdee Fell Gallery Swashbuckler4.png|Richards and Culdee high in the mountains Swashbuckler66.png Swashbuckler74.png Stafford travels over the Tidmouth Lift Bridge.jpg Victor at Crovan's Gate Works .jpg Models again.jpg The Culdee Fell Crew.jpg In Control Controllers .jpg CuldeewithWalterRichards.jpg Screen_Shot_2013-06-24_at_3.50.20_PM.png Screen Shot 2013-06-12 at 8.20.10 AM.png|Richards with Mr. Mason Screen Shot 2013-06-12 at 8.31.49 AM.png|Sir Frederick Aura with Richards Screen_Shot_2013-06-12_at_8.33.20_AM.png|Richards firing upon Paxton's fuel tankers. Screen_Shot_2013-06-12_at_8.32.34_AM.png|Richards with Sir Frederick Aura during the Munitions Incident. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 3.16.15 PM.png|Sir Frederick Aura walking with Richards. Screen Shot 2013-07-16 at 1.23.38 PM.png|Mr. Mason and Richards in the Ironworks. Screen Shot 2013-09-16 at 4.04.10 PM.png File:AuraofMenace2.png File:AuraofMenace71.png|Richards and Mr. Mason threatening some signalmen outside The Mine Junction. File:AuraofMenaceDeletedScene2.png|Ricky Mason and Richards threatening a signalman. Sir Frederick Aura, The Hitman, Mr. Mason, and Henchmen .jpg Samson, BoCo, and the Man in the Hills The hitman.jpg Poster.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Controllers Category:Non-Rail Characters Category:Culdee Fell Railway Category:Staff Category:Narrow Gauge Railway